Hold On Tight
by Meghanav3
Summary: Based on Season 14 finale description. When a rapist sets his sights on Olivia, it's up to the team to find him before he can get to Olivia. Things end up getting worse before they get better and everything they thought they knew isn't what it appears.
1. Time is Running Out

Hold On Tight

**Prologue**

**Summary:** Based on Season 14 finale description. When a rapist sets his sights on Olivia, it's up to the team to find him before he can get to Olivia. Thing end up getting worse before the get better and everything they thought they knew isn't what it appears.

**Characters:** Olivia Benson, Nick Amaro, Amanda Rollin's, John Munch, Caption Cragen, Fin Tutuola, Rafael Barba, Maria Grazie, maybe more.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or its characters.

**Rating:** Not sure. PG-13/R to be on the safe side.

**Chapter One - "Time is Running Out"**

Nick ran out of the squad room faster then anyone had time to question what he had found. He was looking at a file and before he could say another word, he dropped it on the desk and ran out. He only had one thing on his mind and that was that Olivia was in more trouble then they thought was possible. Now he had to catch her before he was their preps next victim. He ran to his car and got in. He was going so fast, he starts fumbling with his keys, once he finally got the key in and the car started, he got his way out of the parking lot and on his way to Olivia's place.

Olivia walked into her apartment, threw her stuff on the counter. She walked over to the frig and grabbed herself a water. As she opened it, she hit the button on the answering machine to listen to the message. There was only three and none of them important. She then walked over to the couch and sat down. It had really been a long day. Once everyone got wind that there prep had her in his sights, they wanted to do whatever they could to protect her. Just like Cragen had told her on his first day, you can't pick the victim. So that meant they weren't going to treat her any different then if it was someone else, someone not on the force. As she started to drink more of the water, she noticed she was more tired then she thought she was.

Nick pulled out his phone as he continued to race down the street. It was good thing he had Olivia's number on speed dial. It made calling her that much easier. He hit the speed dial for her number, and brought it up to his ear. His listen to it ring, as he yelled in his head for her to pick up the damn phone. When he got the machine he left a message saying to pick up the phone and if she couldn't just call him or call the station back as soon as she could. He then closed the phone and tossed it in the cup holder next to him. He just knew he was wasting time and he needed to get to her place, and he needed to be there like and hour ago. He knew he should have gone home with her.

Olivia slowly made it to her bedroom. She was still shrugging it off to being tired. They had been working extra hard to and catch this guy, long hours, sleepless nights. She was sure that was it, only once she finished the bottle of water in his hand, she started to realize what was going on. She reached for her cell phone, hoping to call the station. She started to try and dial the number but all she saw was blurs of what the number used to be. Then she remembered she had the number on speed dial. She went to hit the speed dial, but ended up dropping the phone. She dropped to the ground next to it, trying to reach for it. As she reached for it her house phone started ringing. Before she could grab the cell phone, everything went dark, just as the sound of Nick's voice on the answering machine came on.

Nick turned the finally made the final turn to Olivia's apartment. He parked right out front as she stopped the car and got out. Not caring who yell at him or if anyone stopped him. He ran into the building and up the flight of stairs to Olivia's apartment. When he got there, Olivia's door was closed and locked. At first that looked like a good sign, he was hoping he was wrong and that she was just getting into bed now. He knocked on the door calling out Olivia's name. He got no answer. He knew now was the time to make the best move. He could either kick down the door and risk Olivia never speaking to him again, kicked it down and maybe saving her life. Or walk away and wait for Olivia to contact them. In that moment Nick knew he rather Olivia be pissed at him, then risk her safety. He brought up his foot and kicked down the door. He kept his gun low, but still high enough just incase. Slowly started searching the room. It wasn't till he was in her bedroom that he found Olivia. He saw she was in her bed, under the covers, only something was off. Something wasn't right. He started looking around and he saw an empty bottle of water on the ground. Her phone opened and on the phone. Her clothes thrown about, he knew something was wrong. He slowly walked over to Olivia, while making sure to keep his hand on his gun.

He reached one hand over and away from his gun to check to make sure Olivia still had a pulse. One he got one, he slowly started to see if he could wake her. When he got no response, he called it in, 'officer down'. She then proceeded to check to make sure who ever was here wasn't here anymore. Once she had cleared the apartment, he went back over to Olivia. He was going to stay with her, till everyone else arrived. He came here to make sure she was okay and he wasn't leaving till he knew that she was okay.

* * *

AN: So this is my first SVU story, so please be kind, but do review.


	2. Titanium

**Chapter Two - "Titanium"**

Olivia slowly started to wake up. Her head was killing her and things where fuzzy. As her eyes were slowly adjusting to the room, she noticed Nick walked into the room with a cup a coffee in his hand.

"Head your awake'" Nick said as he rushed over to her side.

"What happened?" Olivia asked in a soft voice. Everything was in a haze for her. She was trying to put the pieces together.

"You were drugged" Nick said to her. "I was the one that found you. We were going over some of the old reports about him. I happen to noticed something, a couple of the victims mentioned a week before the attack they lost blocks of time and then waking up not remember how they got where they were. It really only meant one thing. So I rushed over to your place as fast as I could. When I got there, your door was locked and you weren't answering. I kicked down the door and went in. If I was wrong, then at last I knew you were safe. When I got there not one was there and you were in your bed, naked."

"He…. I wasn't…" Olivia asked him, worried.

"Olivia" Nick started to say.

"Just answer the question Nick" Olivia snapped at him.

"No" Nick said as he shook his head. Olivia let out a sigh of relief. "We believe he just wanted you and us to know that he could get to you. He wants you to think you aren't safe. Olivia we..."

"Don't even say it Nick" Olivia said to him.

"He was in your house Olivia. Had I not been there, who knows what could have happened" Nick said to her. "Let us put a detail on you."

"No, because we are going to get him, so it will not come to this again" Olivia said to him.

"How are we going to do this? Cragen isn't going to let you work this case," Nick said to her.

"He will" Olivia said.

"Amanda went back to your house, to get you a change of clothes, she should be back soon" Nick said to her. "All we want is to make sure you are safe. We will catch this guy."

"Before or after he hurt someone else?" Olivia said to him.

"Would you rather he go after you again?" Nick asked her. "All I am saying, is he seems more interested in you at the moment, so I think right now the important thing is keeping you safe."

"I've been able to keep myself safe for 14 years, I will continued to do it" Olivia said to him. "Lets just focus on finding him."

"We are doing everything we can" Nick said to her. Just then Amanda walked in with a bag. "I'll get let everyone know you're okay." Nick said before stepping out. He walked over to Fin, Munch and Cragen. "She's awake and as stubborn as ever."

"That's Liv." Fin said to him.

"So how'd you figure it out?" Munch asked him.

"The last three victims" Nick said to them. "In they reports, they had mention missing a block of time about a week before the attack. When they woke, they were confused and hazy. My gut told me that he was staking out the girls, seeing he could get to them. He was in their apartment, drugged something he knew they'd drink of eat. Even if that wasn't going to happen, I knew Olivia needed to be warned" Nick explained to them. "I had this bad feeling since Olivia left alone, I took off trying to get a hold of her or too her apartment."

"It's a good thing you did. Who knows what could have happened" Fin said to him.

"That just it, if this is the same MO as the last three rapes, he wasn't going to do anything to Olivia" Nick said them. "Which means who have a week to find him and arrest him before he attacks Olivia.

"So why are we wasting time?" Munch said.

"Really?" Fin said to him.

"Now that we know Olivia is safe and okay, we should get on this and find him." Cragen said. "You three go down to the station. Do what ever it takes, find him."

"On it Captain" Fin said. Him, Nick and Munch all headed on their way back to the precinct. Cragen headed into Olivia's room. He knocked on the door and when he hurt a come in, he walked in. Olivia was putting on her shoes and Amanda standing by waiting for her.

"So until your door gets fixed, you can stay at my place. Just got a new bed and pull out couch" Amanda said.

"Thanks" Olivia said to her. She then looked up to see Cragen standing there. "Nick wasn't lying to me...?

"No" Cragen said. "I sent them back to the precinct. I wanted to make sure you were okay myself."

"Minds still a little fuzzy, but I'm fine" Olivia said to him as she stood up from the bed. "You can't take me off this case. Remember you told me 'you can't pic the vic'."

"But he's also proven he's going to come after you" Cragen said to her. "That puts you with the…."

"Don't even say it" Olivia said to him. "This proves nothing. I have been through worse and you know it."

"With everything that's happened the last two years, I can't" Cragen said to her.

"So you're going to like IAB scare you?" Olivia said to him. "We have done nothing but prove we are stronger and better together. We have had things throw at us and we are still standing. I am not backing down. You throw me off this case and I'll work it on my own."

"Olivia" Cragen said. "Fine I will work something out. At least we can keep and eye on you in the squad room."

"See it works out" Olivia said to him.

"Right now I want you to go home and get some rest." Cragen said to her. "Rollins stay with her."

"I am fine, Amanda can go back to work," Olivia said.

"It's for health reasons not protective reasons. You want to work the case, go home rest. Let Rollins stay there. It's and order not a request." Cragen said before walking out of the room.

"It's only for a couple hours," Amanda said to her.

"Hours we could be using to catch this guy," Olivia said to her.

"The guys have it covered. If anything important comes up they'll call me and I'll make sure you know. Okay?" Amanda said.

"Okay" Olivia said. She then picked up the bag Amanda had brought and then two headed out of the room. "Can we just stop off at my place first, so I can grab some things?"

"Yeah sure." Amanda said. "Just know there are cops all over it though."

"I figured" Olivia said. Then two then headed out of the hospital.

* * *

AN: The description for the season finale. It can be found on the TVguide Website and the TVLine website. This is what TV Guide Wrote:

"The Season 14 finale, titled "Her Negotiation," will feature the SVU squad going after a sociopathic serial rapist who has had a run of extraordinary luck in the legal system. But ending the creep's string of victories in the courthouse won't be nearly as important as protecting Detective Benson, who becomes the rapist's next target."


	3. The Whisper

**Chapter Three - "The Whisper"**

It had been another long day, after a long six days, and everyone but Olivia and Nick had gone home for the night. Olivia let out a yawn, but hoped Nick hadn't seen it. He saw it and stopped what he was doing.

"When was the last time you actually slept?" Nick asked her.

"Honestly before everything happened" Olivia said to him.

"Go home Olivia, get some sleep" Nick said to her.

"I can't" Olivia said to him.

"Everyone else has gone home. I'll drive you if you want, just get some sleep." Nick said.

"I thank you for the offer, but even if I go home I won't sleep. It's better if I stay here" Olivia said to him.

"We all need to sleep sometime," Nick said. He was really starting to get worried about her.

"I work better when I'm like this. Makes me more driven" Olivia said.

"Are you sure it's not something else?" Nick said to her.

"I'm sure Nick" Olivia said. "You're starting sound like my old partner."

"We'll he cared about you. Just like the rest of us do," Nick said to her. He really couldn't shake this feeling something was up. "But if you just want to work then okay. Just know I'm here if you need someone to talk too."

"Thanks Nick" Olivia said to him. "I swear I'm fine." Before Nick could say another word, he phone went off. He picked it up and answered it.

"Amaro" Nick said into the phone. "Is everything okay?" He asked the person on the other end. "No… no I'll be right over." Nick said before hanging up his phone. He then got up and started to gather his stuff together.

"Everything okay?" Olivia asked.

"Zara, she's at a sleepover, she got scared and wants to come home," Nick said to her. "I got to go pick her up."

"I didn't know you had Zara, why are you working?" Olivia asked him.

"Because Maria's in town for work. Zara's been with her mom, I guess they couldn't get a hold of Maria so they called me." Nick said.

"Go pick up your daughter. I'll still be here," Olivia said.

"Just call me if you need anything okay?" Nick said to her.

"Yeah" Olivia said. Nick then headed out of the squad room.

After about a 20-minute drive he parked outside of the house where Zara was having her sleep over. He shut off the car got out and walked up to the front door. Knock twice and waited. A few minutes later the door opened, to a women standing on the other end.

"Nick" The women said.

"How's Zara doing Ms. Daniels" Nick asked.

"She is better now," Ms. Daniels said to Nick. "We tried to get a hold of Maria, but she wasn't answering. Is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Nick asked.

"Because Maria asked last minute if Zara could stay over. She almost seemed panicked when she asked." Ms. Daniels said.

"Maria told me you guys had this worked out for weeks," Nick said. That feeling he had was coming back and stronger now. "Did she mention anything about where she was going or who she might be with?"

"No. I'm sorry" Ms. Daniels said. "I'll go get Zara." She then left for a moment and returned with Zara, who had her bags all ready to go.

"Hey baby" Nick said as he scooped up Zara in his arms. "Thanks Ms. Daniels."

"Anytime" She said before walking back into the house and closing the door. Nick headed down the stairs and too his car.

"Where's mommy?" Zara asked.

"That is a good question, don't you worry because you get to spend the night with me" Nick said to her. "Then we'll call your mother in the morning."

"I didn't ruin your night did I? Mommy said you were to busy to see me" Zara said.

"No you didn't honey. To busy? I'm never to busy for you" Nick said to her. "I have been working a lot this week, but never in a million years am I too busy for you."

"That means you'll come see me more?" Zara asked.

"Of course, every chance I get" Nick said to her. Maria and him still hadn't broken the news to her that she had an older brother. They were waiting till they were both together, because telling her. "Lets get you home and back to bed" Nick said as he got her in the car. He then got into his side and headed off to his house.

"Is Nick here?" a voice said. Olivia looked up from her desk to see Maria in the squad room.

"No he just left" Olivia said she got up and walked over to Maria. "He went to go pick up Zara. Is everything okay."

"I messed up, I really messed up this time" Maria said to him.

"Take a seat, tell me what's going on" Olivia said. She then led Maria to the seat next to her desk. Maria sat down in the chair and Olivia at her desk.

"As you most likely know things haven't been easy with Nick and I. I went to Washington to try and create some space between us and figure things out" Maria said to her. "We really have been able to communicate a lot better. It wasn't the easiest hearing he has another kid; I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not the type of person who does this; I hated it when Nick did it to me. I really just wanted to see this boy. He looks so much like his father." She continued to tell Olivia. "So I made up this work thing, to try and maybe bring these two families together. Zara still doesn't know about her brother. Nick and I thought we should tell her together. So I figured that we could come here, Nick and I could tell her and maybe she could meet her brother."

"That doesn't sound bad" Olivia said to her.

"When I called up Nick, he said he was in the middle of this case and it was important. So I got mad at him again, saying he always puts the job first and doesn't think about his family. I regret I said that, I do" Maria said to him. "So the other day I convinced him to meet for coffee and to say I was sorry. We talked, figured some things out, and then he headed back off to work. When I was coming home, I had this strange feeling. You that feeling as if someone is following you or watching you."

"Yeah. You thought someone was following you?" Olivia said.

"I did, I figured I was just all worked up, but then as the week went on, I started to noticed the same person wherever I was. I thought I was going crazy," Maria said. "When I went out this morning, I saw this person again and what looked to be a car just hanging a couple houses down from my. So I panicked and I ask Ms. Daniels, Zara is friends with her daughter Tiffany, if Zara could spend the night. I just needed to get my daughter somewhere safe."

"Why didn't you call Nick or the police?" Olivia asked her.

"I thought if I called Nick, he would freak out more then I was. If it turned out to be something it wasn't I didn't want Nick in trouble" Maria said. "He loves his job. For all I knew it could be someone I knew playing a prank."

"How about next time you're in town and something like this happens, call me. I won't call Nick, I won't do anything stupid, but I'll figure it out for you" Olivia said to her.

"There is more…" Maria said.

"He didn't hurt you who everything is person was, did he?" Olivia asked.

"Not this time" Maria said.

"Not this time?" Olivia question. She knew that could only mean one thing.

"You know what I should be going" Maria said and started to get up, but Olivia stopped her.

"Maria, please what happened" Olivia asked her.

"It was a stupid night a year ago. It had been a long night me and some of the other guys were letting of some steam. I headed to bed and he followed. There was no one around, and music going. I know I should have said something, but at that time it wasn't easy. You guys had the case with the cover up" Maria said to her, as tears started falls from her eyes. "Nick doesn't know, I never told him. The next day I carried on as if everything was fine. I guess I pushed it far down enough I let myself believe it wasn't real, and it never happened. Then when I saw him, I freaked. I told him to stay away from me and that I'd tell everyone what he did. He said who's going to believe a lying whore like you."

"Is that why you came to see Nick?" Olivia asked. "To tell him?"

"More like to warn him. Not to listen to what people... what he might say?" Maria said to her. "Nick already believed I could have cheated on him once, who's to say he wouldn't have believe him."

"I can say I don't think Nick would have believed this guy," Olivia told her. "He's a different person Maria. He's a good person. He made a mistake, we all do."

"I'm just afraid to tell him. I don't want him to…" Maria said.

"Think of you differently?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah" Maria said. "We are already broken, I don't want this to shatter us you know."

"I think you should talk to him," Olivia said. "He deserves an explanation."

"I can see why he likes you" Maria said.

"He's not such a bad partner," Olivia said, half joking and half telling the truth. He was a good partner, she was glad she ended up with him after Elliot left.

"I know how much he loves this job. I'm glad he has something in his life, I couldn't bear to see him bottom out" Maria said.

"He's been through a lot, but he's made it out stronger and better" Olivia said.

"I thank you all for being there for him" Maria said.

"That is what partners are for" Olivia said. "Now go find him and talk to him. You want to be the one to tell him first."

"Thanks again Olivia" Maria said.

"Anytime" Olivia said. Maria got up and headed out of the station.

* * *

AN: Sorry I haven't posted any in a while. Was finished up my school semester and the other thing was trying to get details about Nick Wife. Then there was the whole not sure i really wanted to post it anymore, because I kind of started out with one story, wrote in another story, which would end up going back to the first story. But it's like for a bit now it's kind of about Nick and his wife. I tried to put her on with the characters, but sadly she is not a character choice. So hope you'll still read it. There is something planned for both Maria and Olivia, so you'll have to read and find out.


End file.
